Claustrophobia
by Shadow Wolf 359
Summary: A freak accident in a battle between the Autobots and Decepticons leaves Ratchet stuck deep within a collapsed cave with Starscream, and it's up to Ratchet to keep the Seeker calm enough that he doesn't panic and get them both killed.
1. Cave In

Title: Claustrophobia

Chapter One: Cave In

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

A/N: I'm sure this concept has been done over and over again, but I wanted to add my own twist. Partially inspired by the IDW-verse comic Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Defiance, with the opening scene between Starscream and Ratchet. (Those books are horribly overpriced but SO worth it.

* * *

Battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons tended to have a sort of preordained script that always ended up with Megatron and Optimus Prime battling head-to-head while everyone else around them took pot shots at one another. Every once in a while someone would actually get badly hurt, and while this was generally enough of a trigger to encourage more enthusiastic combat, all in all these battles tended to drag on after a few thousand vorns of repetitiveness.

Ratchet muttered a few choice words under his breath as he and Bluestreak huddled just barely inside a cave beneath the mountains they were fighting under, avoiding the strafing shots of the Seekers as they crisscrossed overhead. Bluestreak attempted to ease out just enough to aim and fire a shot or two, but was forced to duck back under to avoid getting hit. "You know... Sometimes I wonder if Prime and Megatron ever notice exactly how ridiculous these battles get once they start butting heads," Ratchet scowled.

"What do you mean?" Bluestreak chirped as he looked back over his shoulder at the cranky medic, his rifle still held lightly in his hands.

The CMO sighed. "Look around at the battlefield. The Twins are spending more time arguing than attacking Decepticons. I even saw Sunstreaker take a moment to buff out a scuff-mark on his chassis. The Seekers are doing more aerial acrobatics than shooting. Everyone is just kind of lazing around, halfheartedly shooting at each other while the bigwigs do their typical showdown."

Bluestreak gazed about the battlefield, nodding after a few moments. "Wonder why that is, though? I mean, battles are supposed to be a very serious thing. I know I'm always serious about them, because no one likes to get hurt or see their friends get hurt, and even though I sometimes feel bad for shooting down the Decepticons, I know I have to or they'll hurt my friends--"

"Fell off the track there, Blue," Ratchet smirked.

"Oh, sorry. What I mean to say is, you're right - it almost seems casual. Like the humans would say, 'just another day at the office'. Decepticons are supposed to love fighting, to love causing pain, but even they're not really putting forth much effort. I wonder if anyone else has noticed? It makes it seem so pointless. There are so many battles, but so few of them are actually named, like the battle at Tyger Pax, but that's because so many people died and it was so intense."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders at the gunmetal gray mech, shaking his head. "Makes the war seem kind of pointless, doesn't it?"

Bluestreak nodded solemnly. "It does." He straightened up slightly. "Well, we can't just let the deaths of so many go to waste." Raising his rifle, he took one last glance toward the skies to make sure he wasn't going to get fired on the moment he left the shelter of the cave and darted back out into the battlefield.

The Autobot CMO watched the young sharpshooter leave, gaze passing over every visible 'bot he could find, instinctively keeping an eye out for serious injuries. Occasionally he glanced over to Prime and Megatron... still hurling the same oaths and insults at each other, still trying to force the other to understand their point. Ratchet shook his head again in exasperation. Would it never end?

A loud, piercing shriek split the sky, causing everything to fall silent for a moment as everyone looked up in surprise. Starscream spun wildly, desperately trying to keep steady, smoke billowing out from his thrusters. Ratchet's optics widened as he saw the Seeker careening straight for him, spinning around to run further into the cave. Moments later he felt something hit him from behind, sending him hurtling deeper into the darkness. Everything was a confusing, tumbling mass of screeching metal and unforgiving rock for what seemed like an eternity. Then, everything went black.

~*~*~

Ratchet onlined his optics with a groan, his entire body bogged down with a heavy ache. He tried to sit up, cursing loudly as his helm impacted with rock. Trying to move himself away, he found his legs pinned. Ratchet bit back another curse, shifting his optics to night vision to better see what sort of predicament he'd wound up in.

What he saw didn't make him feel a heck of a lot better.

From what he could see, he was trapped in a section of the underground cave, which seemed to have caved in. A large, natural slab of rock seemed to be what kept everything from caving in on top of him, propped up by a couple of large boulders.

He nearly didn't recognize Starscream at first... but that was probably because the offlined Seeker was covered in dirt (his natural dusty coloring didn't help) and his form was so battered he barely had a single sleek, smooth line left.

Ratchet tried to activate his comm-link, but received only static in response. The stone must have been blocking the signals... which meant they were buried deep. He had little doubt his companions would be working to dig him out, but what would happen if the Seeker onlined before then? Would he take advantage of Ratchet's helpless state? Should the medic simply shoot the Decepticon Second in Command and save himself the trouble?

Another thought rose up in his processor, recalling the limited information he knew about Seeker psychology. Seekers were notoriously claustrophobic... and there wasn't even enough room for either of them to stand up straight.

_Frag_, Ratchet muttered mentally. _Maybe I'd better put him out of his misery while I have the chance._

But Ratchet was a medic, and the best the Autobots had. He would not destroy a helpless life, no matter how sensible it seemed at the time.

As if to mock his internal decision, the mass of dented metal shifted minutely, and the small enclosure became just slightly brighter from the light of Starscream's fiery optics. "Ow..." Starscream muttered under his breath, gingerly pulling his feet underneath him and moving to sit up. "Fragging slag-spawned glitch from the Pit..." His hoarse, grating voice trailed off as crimson optics locked with azure, the Air Commander and the CMO sizing each other up for a moment. Perhaps he noticed the medic had none of his weapons online, or perhaps he noticed he was pinned. Regardless, he shifted his attention away from the medic and examined their enclosure.

Ratchet could see every servo tightening up with panic even in the dim lighting. He knew he had to distract the Seeker's mind from his panic... Otherwise, the consequences could be disastrous. In his desperation to escape, he might cause the room to completely cave in. "Starscream..." The Decepticon whipped his head around to stare at Ratchet with wide optics. "They'll be getting us out of here soon. It won't be long until you can see the sky again. Until that happens, you need to keep calm."

"Don't patronize me," Starscream snarled, turning his back on the medic to start scanning the stability of the rock bed all around them. What he found wasn't the least bit reassuring. They were essentially stuck here until someone else dug them out... and knowing his faction too well, he knew they were depending on the Autobots.

Ratchet watched Starscream curiously. He knew the Air Commander had been a scientist in his younger years... He had too, but his primary function was a medic. Starscream had been an anomaly... Seekers were typically war models, and having one of their model have a flare for the sciences was next to unheard of. There was no doubt the Seeker had a very powerful processor beneath his helm, and he earned every award he'd gotten in the Science Academy.

Then there was the accident with Starscream's partner, Skyfire. From what Ratchet had heard, after Skyfire's crash Starscream left the Academy and returned to his peers to embrace his core programming. It had been a great loss for the Academy. Even if a lot of people didn't tend to like Starscream much, there had been no doubt as to his brilliance and ingenuity.

"I've already scanned the structure of the mountain," Ratchet offered, ignoring the irritated huff bursting from the jet's vents. "Unless we want the ceiling to come crashing down on us, we're just going to have to sit and wait. Although..." Ratchet glanced at his legs, stuck beneath the rubble, "if you could help me free my legs, I would be most appreciative."

"Right, so you can wait until I slip into recharge before injecting me with something to paralyze or kill me with? I think not." Starscream sneered, sharp teeth bared.

The chartreuse Autobot shook his head in disgust. "You should know me better than that," he growled. Starscream looked a little startled by the statement, then looked away with a curled lip.

"It's been a long time since we were on friendly terms."

"And who was the one to change that?" Ratchet countered, settling back on his elbows. "Listen, we're probably going to be stuck like this for at least a few hours, so we might as well try and get along until then."

The Seeker shook himself, shuddering. "Tch. Until your Autobot brethren uncover us, kill me, and sweep you up into their caring, nurturing arms to coddle you until you get better."

Ratchet tilted his head, mouthplates slightly pulled to one side. "And you don't think the Decepticons will find us first? It would seem to me that their Second in Command's rescue would be high on their list of priorities."

Starscream laughed, the sound screeching, condescending, and overall just painful on the audios. "How long have you been fighting us, medic? You should know the Decepticons better than that. If you can't return to the base under your own power, you don't deserve to go back at all."

The medic's head jerked back, repulsed. "That," he spat out with surety, "is why the Autobots will win. We don't neglect our own forces." At Starscream's derisive scoff, he frowned deeply and peered at the Seeker. "You're smarter than that. What can Decepticon forces possibly gain from that kind of behavior?"

"Weeding out the weaklings, of course." Starscream sniffed disdainfully.

"So by that logic, you're a weakling."

The dust-colored Seeker paused, then shrieked irritably, "Shut up!"

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh, though it was abruptly cut off as the Seeker's claws curled around his throat. Wizened features twisting into a scowl, he glared up at the Seeker's crimson optics, not at all impressed. "Settle... down," he gasped, grimacing at the strain on his vocal chords. "You walked... right into that one..."

Starscream growled down at the medic, tightening his grip for a moment before releasing him, restlessly shifting back to the other side of the small cavern, bent almost double from the low height of the ceiling. "...Are you able to contact the Autobots through your internal communications?" he asked, some small trace of civility in his scratchy voice.

"No," Ratchet replied with a sigh. "You?"

"Negative."

"Well, Bluestreak was in here with me until shortly before the crash, so he'll at least know to alert the others," he mused.

The Seeker snarled deeply. "It was that damn sniper that shot up my turbine and caused this mess in the first place."

"Shame on you for not being vigilant enough."

"Are you deliberately trying to test my patience?!" Starscream shrieked, spinning back around to face the medic. "Do you _want_ me to extinguish your miserable spark?!"

"No, but that brings up a valid point. You're a big, bad Decepticon. I'm a helpless Autobot at your mercy. Why haven't you attacked me yet?" Ratchet quirked an optic ridge.

Starscream hissed, slumping back against the wall. "Because it would be pointless and dishonorable."

"Says the mech who has made backstabbing Megatron into a hobby?"

"Nothing dishonorable about trying to remove a moronic tyrant from a position he should not have." Starscream glanced away, staring at the rock wall, absently running a claw over it. "He is unfit to lead the Decepticons."

Ratchet kept an eye on the Seeker, constantly scanning his systems. He couldn't let Starscream think too much on the position they were in... It seemed the constant chatter was enough for the time being to keep his claustrophobia at bay. "So what makes you think you can do better? You don't seem to command much respect from your peers. Not even your wingmates."

"I am smarter than him, for one. Megatron's plans often have a great many flaws in them, and he refuses to listen any advice I give him. If I open my mouth to try to correct a flaw, I am beaten. If I don't and the plan fails, as it is usually bound to do, I am beaten. It is pointless, senseless violence. Decepticons respect Megatron because they fear him. They do not fear me because Megatron has made me out to be a scapegoat for everything bad that happens, regardless of whether or not it is my fault." Chipping off a piece of the rock, he examined the shard between his claws, mouthplates twisted into a scowl. "You have to admit, the Decepticons would be a far more frightening force to deal with if they were ruled by one who had the intelligence to back up all that firepower."

Ratchet nodded. "You're right. They would be." He paused. "Why did you join Megatron in the first place? While we weren't exactly close, we were at least friendly and respectful of each other."

Starscream growled quietly, shuttering his optics. "Loyalty. It was what Megatron commanded of me. I had no idea at that point just how obsessed and insane he'd become... and by the time I started to realize, it was too late to switch sides."

"But you _can_ switch sides, Starscream," Ratchet encouraged, sitting up slightly.

"No. I still believe in the Decepticon cause, I just don't agree with how it's being run." He paused for a moment, then turned his head to snarl. "You're using my entrapment here to try to goad me into giving away information, aren't you?!"

"No, Starscream. I'm trying to keep you distracted from our entrapment so you don't go into a panic and start bringing the place down around our heads," Ratchet responded truthfully, his tone flat.

The Decepticon paused at that, growling softly. "I don't need your _distractions. _I am perfectly capable of remaining calm on my own."

"Do you want me to stop talking to you?" Ratchet asked snidely, bright blue optics narrowing.

"Yes!" Starscream snapped automatically, then paused. The silence stretched on for nearly a breem before he crumbled, and whispered, "...No." Hunching in on himself, his wings quivered as his optics darted around the enclosure.

Ratchet sighed, glancing back to the rock trapping and crushing his legs. "Well, Starscream... Since we're likely going to be stuck here for a while, I do know of something you could do to pass the time and keep that Seeker claustrophobia at bay. And I promise you I won't attack you unless you attack me first."

The Seeker fidgeted, then grumbled loudly and rose up to crawl back over to Ratchet, examining the large boulder which pinned the medic's legs. It was definitely one of the boulders that was supporting the large slab from coming down over their heads... so he couldn't simply break it apart. But if he carved away around the medic's legs, sticking to the natural grain of the stone so it didn't crack...

Ratchet didn't much like the look of the cutting laser that Starscream's hand morphed into, and let out an indignant squawk as the Seeker moved to crouch over him facing his crushed legs, carefully starting to use the laser to cut into the stone. "Quiet," Starscream muttered, optics narrowed in concentration, "unless you want me to accidentally crack the boulder and cause another landslide."

The medic obediently fell silent and lay back so his face wasn't quite so close to the Seeker's abdominal plating, turning his head to the side to watch him work. It was a thoroughly awkward position, but there simply wasn't any room to do it any other way. Humans had a rather strange name for such a position, though it was used in sexual reference. They called it 'sixty-nine'. Thankfully the Seeker was large enough where Ratchet was left with a face full of his cockpit and abdominal plating rather than his codpiece.

Starscream carved away pieces of the rock little by little, occasionally letting out a soft, resonant hum of contemplation as he shifted to adjust to a new angle or tried to decide where to slice next. Ratchet had turned on his headlights to give Starscream more light to work with, and the Seeker seemed to appreciate it, as the tension in his frame had lessened. The Autobot couldn't help but glance up at the cockpit above his head, looking through the glass at the pieces and parts buried within. One of the oddities of Seeker anatomy placed their spark chambers beneath their cockpits, and while the material covering it looked transparent and thus, fragile, it was of a deceptively strong make. There were other parts of him partially obscuring it from view, and the cockpit itself tended to reflect light and make glimpsing what lay beneath difficult, but when the models first came out there were quite a few who found such designs scandalous. There were also plenty others who found the teasing glimpses very exotic and sensual, but those who attempted to take advantage of a Seeker found out very quickly that the slender, graceful war models were not to be trifled with.

Ratchet jerked slightly in surprise as Starscream's clawed servo lowered to his thigh, firmly pinning it down as his laser cut closer to his leg. The servo clenched minutely in response to the jerk, silently warning him to stay still. Cycling a deep breath of air through his vents, he shuttered his optics and concentrated on remaining very still.

He remembered once when their roles were reversed. Starscream had just returned from a patrol, one of his arms ripped wide open from an attack by an alien species. His voice hadn't been quite as grating, then. Ratchet supposed that the Seeker had Megatron to blame for his vocal processor's glitch. Ratchet had gently jibed him for not keeping his distance from the hostiles, to which the Seeker replied, _"I kept my distance. They didn't."_

They had chatted while he had been fixing up his arm. They spoke of the recent architectural findings in one of the dig sites. Ratchet had been eager to see what had been uncovered, but Starscream was skeptical. _"Probably just another pile of slag like they sent you last time." _He had enjoyed talking science with Starscream. Had enjoyed talking with Starscream, period. The Seeker had a sort of snide wit to him that Ratchet could appreciate, but at the same time he always seemed to have a heavy weight on his shoulders. He'd still been struggling with the loss of Skyfire then. Few of the Autobots had known Starscream as well as he had. He couldn't forgive the Seeker for the atrocities he'd committed, but he also couldn't forget the friendship they had once shared.

It took Starscream nearly two hours of careful cutting before he shifted back, taking hold of Ratchet by the shoulders and easing him out from beneath the boulder. Ratchet winced at the state of his legs, mangled and crushed as they were. "Thank you, Starscream," he murmured as he sat forward and pulled out his tools, deadening the pain receptors before getting to work on the damaged wires and cables.

"Hnn." The Seeker shifted back and settled down on his front, his long arms folded and his chin resting on top. He studied Ratchet as he worked, watching the sparks fly. "How bad is the damage?"

Ratchet glanced at him, unable to tell if he asked for the sake of asking, or because he actually had a smidgen of concern. "Eighty-four percent damage to both legs, though the main struts are still intact. The plating has been crushed - it'll have to be removed and reshaped." For a while he vocally described everything wrong with his legs and everything he was doing to fix them as he did it, keeping an eye on Starscream's systems while he worked. For a while it seemed to have the desired effect, but eventually Ratchet noticed the minute twitches running through the Seeker's frame, the way his optics kept glancing upward and the way he shifted restlessly.

"Starscream?" Ratchet paused in his work to look at the Seeker. The mech startled after a moment and glanced to Ratchet, but soon looked away again, rustling his wings in agitation. "How are you holding out?"

Starscream shivered and attempted to rise up a little, head tilted back to stare at the dark ceiling. "...How much longer?"

The medic tried his comm system again, but still only received static. "I'm not sure. We've only been in here for a few hours. It could take them days, depending on how deep we are."

He saw the Seeker wilt and tuck in on himself. "I can't wait that long."

"We have no choice," Ratchet coaxed gently. "What can I do to help you?"

"I..." He growled, but it tapered off into a thin whine. "I don't know. I can't stay here that long. I can't. I need the sky. I need the air on my wings. Not this stagnant, compressed cage." His cannons whirred on his arms, powering up in his agitation. "Maybe I can blast us out. Just keep shooting, keep vaporizing the rock until there's a hole. Maybe that'll work."

"No, Starscream!" Ratchet put away his tools and dragged himself closer to the Seeker, eyes narrowed. "You'll only kill us both. You must keep calm."

He could see he was losing him. His entire frame was twitching with agitation, his thrusters whining, vents stuttering. When Starscream's cannons fired up and he made to raise them, Ratchet lunged for his arms and yanked them down, attempting to pin them to the Seeker's sides. It was far easier to do when the Seeker had so little room to move, but the shriek he received for it nearly blew out his audio receptors.

Starscream was living up to his name, screaming loudly, insane gibberish pouring from his mouth - begging, pleading, sobbing, screeching as the veritable dam burst forth and the Seeker quite completely lost control over his processor. It was all Ratchet could do to hold on to him, to keep his cannons pinned down, to keep him from attempting to blast his way out. At first he tried shouting at him to calm down, then with a calmer voice, but it seemed to have no effect on the Decepticon. With no other way to comfort him (and he didn't dare loosen his grip to try to inject him with a sedative), he simply held on to him and shuttered his optics, hanging on and waiting.

His internal chronometer told him that another three Earth hours had passed before the Seeker quieted down, and with a shuddering sigh, slumped down in Ratchet's arms. It seemed he had stressed and overworked his body enough that he'd slipped into involuntary stasis. He grimaced when he realized that his legs were once again trapped - but this time by several tons of unconscious Decepticon rather than stone. Thank Primus he'd deadened his pain receptors, or he doubted he'd have been able to hold on.

Ratchet looked down at the unconscious Seeker, frowning deeply. He'd have to keep him sedated. He couldn't inject him with anything now, as it would only damage his weakened systems, but as soon as he showed signs of consciousness he'd start injecting him with small doses of sedative... Not to knock him out, but simply to keep him calm. He examined the battle helm that the Second in Command had taken to wearing at all times. Like many Decepticons, they did such things to their features to inspire fear, though in the early days it was meant to help them with their anonymity.

Curiosity got the better of him, and his chartreuse-tipped fingers gently felt over the helm until he found the release right at the nape of the neck. With a slight hiss, the hawk-like battle mask retracted, and Starscream's true features were revealed.

He'd forgotten how delicately Seekers were constructed. They had slender, aristocratic features and optics casings that were unique among Cybertronians. They had a sweeping, upward tilt with thin, delicate shutters meant for shielding the optics from any airborne debris. Starscream was a beauty even among his people, though. Within his programming, Primus had created him to be a master of the skies. His smaller stature (in comparison to other Seekers), though a point he was teased about, made him much faster in the air and his sleek, thin shape gave him the ability to cut through the sky with ease.

Again he tried his internal communications, but this time he gave a start as he could actually make out a reply amidst the static.

//_...atch ...ou he..._//

//_Hello? This is Autobot Ratchet, do you copy?_// Ratchet replied, unsure of whose voice fragments he'd tuned in on.

//_...Ra...et are y... ere? ...ptimus Pr..._//

With what he could make out, he was fairly certain it was Optimus's voice on his comm link... which was good. That meant he hadn't gotten too badly scrapped by Megatron, and that Starscream was correct - it was the Autobots looking for them, not the Decepticons. If he amplified his audio receptors enough he could make out a very faint rumbling sound, likely the Autobots at work digging them out. A pity the Constructicons weren't on their side... He was sure they'd be out much more quickly in that case.

He set to work on what he could reach of Starscream to repair him. It was another hour before communications cleared up enough to be able to make out the transmissions.

//_Ratchet, this is Optimus Prime. Do you copy?_//

//_Better than before,_// Ratchet sighed, having wriggled himself and the Seeker far enough over that he was able to rest his back against the rock wall. //_It is good to hear your voice._//

//_It is good to hear yours as well, old friend. How functional are you?_//

//_Heavy damage to both legs - they were crushed beneath the rock. Vital systems are all green though. Starscream's worse off._//

Though Optimus's comm link was faint, he could still make out the noise of surprise he made. //_Starscream is with you?_//

//_Yep. Offlined at the moment. He was online earlier. Managed to keep him calm for a few hours, but eventually he lost it and started trying to take down the room around us._//

//_What in Primus' name possessed him to try to do such a foolish thing?_//

Ratchet wriggled slightly, grunting with discomfort as he looked down at the Seeker in his lap. //_Claustrophobia. It's a Seeker thing. I'm going to keep him mildly sedated when he awakens._// He paused, then asked, //_Where are the Decepticons?_//

//_Gone,_// Prime replied grimly. //_Megatron pulled back after the crash and ordered a retreat. I am still having trouble understanding why they would abandon their Second in Command without making any attempts of rescuing him._//

//_According to Starscream, if you can't get back to the base under your own power, you don't deserve to go back at all. Their way of weeding out any so-called 'weakness'._//

//_That's preposterous,_// Optimus growled. Ratchet agreed with a grunt. //_Other than trying to take down the cavern around you, has he attempted to harm you in any way?_//

The CMO wondered for a moment what Optimus would think of what he was about to tell him. //_No. I even convinced him to excavate me from the rock that was pinning my legs. He did an admirable job._//

There was a pause from Prime's end. //_You are serious?_//

//_Yes. I've been talking with him to keep him from panicking. I think if we weren't stuck in the ground together he wouldn't have been so willing to talk back._// Ratchet faltered for a moment, then asked him seriously, //_What will be done to him when we are dug out?_//

Silence, then a sigh. //_It would be foolish of us to simply let him go. When we are closer to uncovering you, increase the sedatives so we can take him into custody. He will be interrogated once we are back in the base._//

Ratchet flinched. //_If you can get him coherent enough to talk. Going from one underground room to another is not going to help his need to be in the sky._//

//_I understand, and I regret having to make such a choice, but it is necessary._//

//_I know._// The medic sighed, shuttering his optics. //_Let me know when you're close. About how much longer do you imagine it'll take?_//

//_We've locked on to your signal. At our current rate of excavation, we should reach you in approximately twelve Earth hours._//

//_Very well. I will see you then. Ratchet, out._//

As silence settled over the comm link, Ratchet's gaze once again went to the currently-docile Seeker's face. He really didn't want Starscream to be further contained once they were dug out. He was starting to become worried for the Seeker's mental health. Primus knows what the Seeker was going to behave like when he next woke up.

Offlining his optics, he kept his scanners on Starscream's vital signs and settled down for a light recharge. Nothing left to do but to wait.

* * *

A/N - This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Probably because this was meant to be a one-shot, but it was dragging on long enough I'm going to make it a story. Probably only a couple chapters long. Suggestions welcome, and please review!


	2. One Prison to Another

Title: Claustrophobia

Chapter Two: One Prison to Another

A/N: Wow. Just… wow. I am amazed at how many people liked this story. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I had to laugh, though… The other story I've been working on had five chapters uploaded (I've already written a good chunk of the story, just haven't posted it until now), but nowhere near as popular as this story got.

It figures. My story with its intended two, maybe three chapters got more popular more quickly than my larger story. (Smile) I still love you guys though. I'll be responding to your reviews at the end of the chapter. For now, it's back to Screamer and the Hatchet.

…Why did phrasing it like that make me think of Beauty and the Beast?

No, plot bunny, don't you start. We're not going to go there.

* * *

The moment Starscream's processor started to increase its energy output, Ratchet snapped into full alertness and transformed one of his hands into a syringe, injecting a mild sedative into the awakening Seeker. The moment the needle pierced one of his energon lines, Starscream lurched up and promptly cracked his head against the roof of their enclosure, causing a cascade of dirt and dust to shower down around them.

Ratchet stifled the odd urge to giggle as Starscream sank back down and let out a keening whine, clutching his helm-less head. "Are you all right?" He couldn't _quite_ keep the quivering lilt out of his voice.

"Shut up," Starscream muttered, pausing for a moment as his claws shifted to the front of his face. "...Why is my helm retracted?"

"Because the silly thing was digging into my grill. It makes your face look absolutely ridiculous, you realize." Ratchet smirked at the glare he got from the Seeker. "Reminds me of the human holiday, All Hallows Eve, when they all dress up as monsters to try to scare one another."

Starscream's glare could have melted the rock into magma. The Decepticon sat forward, lowering his dented head in his hands, shuttering his optics. "How much longer?" he murmured, his scratchy voice slurring slightly as the sedatives took effect.

Ratchet checked his chronometer. "A few more hours. I've been in contact with Prime."

The muffled whimper dispelled any lingering mirth Ratchet may have felt. It was interesting to see how the sedatives were reacting with the Seeker's processor. His puffing and posturing were already diminishing (though to be truthful, his time down here had been stripping that away before the sedatives were used), and Ratchet was beginning to get a better view of what Starscream was like beneath all his bravado. "...They're not going to let me go, are they?" he mumbled.

The Autobot wilted internally. While he should by all rights lie to the Seeker, keep him off guard... he didn't want to know what it would do to Starscream's already-questionable sanity to give him that hope, only to have it crushed as he escaped one prison just to be put in another. He sighed heavily. "No, they're not," he finally admitted. "...Not right away, anyhow. They are going to take you in for interrogation."

He watched the Seeker intently, not liking how he sat curled in on himself and started to gently rock himself, head still in his clawed servos. "Sometimes..." Starscream murmured, his vocals hoarse, "Sometimes I wish you Autobots would be... a little less smart and a little more sentimental."

Ratchet grimaced. "We'd have already lost the war if we were."

Starscream let out a soft, staticky keen as he gently rocked himself back and forth, the occasional tremor passing through his form. A true medic at heart, Ratchet hated seeing any kind of suffering, no matter if it was one of the most hated and feared enemies of his faction. Dragging himself closer, he reached up to gently rest a hand on the Seeker's shoulder. "Don't touch me," Starscream growled automatically, but made no move to lean away from his touch. Ratchet ignored his words and shifted himself slightly closer, running his servo in gentle circles over his shoulder, and then to his dented wing. The larger mech leaned into his touch with a faint huff, his rocking movements stilled as he succumbed to the gentle comfort of the CMO.

The involuntary spasms set in about twenty minutes later. It started with just a faint shivering... but every so often he'd let out a violent shudder, his teeth gritted and fangs bared as if in pain. The medic's attempts at conversation were steadfastly ignored; not out of spite, but of a simple inability to concentrate on Ratchet's words. It was all he could do to hold on to the Seeker during those times, trying to keep his seizures under control. The scans he took of his processor told him that his systems were glitching from the suppression of his core programming, which dictated a constant need for open spaces. Back on Cybertron, whenever Seekers or other fliers were treated for injuries, they were always treated under the open sky, or at the very least under an overhang in a wide open space. If they at least had that constant breeze teasing the delicate sensors in their wings, their core programming remained settled enough that they could stay grounded for cycles if need be.

Primus forbid a flier lose the ability to take to the sky. In such cases it was always the patient's strongest desire to be put out of their misery. Bondmates, sparklings, friends... None truly compared to a flier's love of the sky. It was at their basest programming. They flew before they could walk. They flew before they could speak. It was their greatest joy, their greatest passion. It was their freedom.

Fliers had a severe prejudice for what they dubbed 'ground-pounders'. It stemmed from a complete inability to understand the thought processes of one who could not (and in some cases, had no desire to) fly. It was why they tended to keep to their own kind, and relationships outside of their class were extremely rare. How could a groundling expect to fully understand a flier? How could a flier expect to understand a groundling? They lived in two completely different worlds. Even Skyfire was not immune to this prejudice, though it was a far more passive version. He kept to himself a lot, and the only ones he regularly spoke to were people he had something significant in common with - the other scientists Perceptor and Wheeljack.

Another seizure wracked Starscream's battered body, and the Seeker suddenly clung to Ratchet desperately, face pressed tightly beneath his grill. A shrill cry escaped his vocalizer, the spasms of his body causing his scarred voice box to cut in and out. Grimacing, Ratchet wrapped his arms around Starscream's broad shoulders and ran his fingers gently over the quivering wings. When it ceased, Starscream's vents cycled heavily, keeping his face tightly pressed against Ratchet. "I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly, and before Ratchet could ask what he was sorry about, he continued, his words stumbling over themselves as he whimpered like a sparkling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I won't do it again, I promise. Please, please just let me out. I can't take it anymore!"

It took Ratchet a moment to realize Starscream wasn't talking to him directly. It wasn't too big of a leap to make the conclusion that he was referring to Megatron, but the thought just made him frown more deeply. Had the tyrant done this sort of thing to Starscream before? To his other fliers? On one hand, he supposed it made a very morbid kind of sense. Beating Starscream certainly didn't seem to keep him down for long, though his groveling and pleading in those cases seemed more reflex than out of any real desire to be subservient. If Megatron let up and turned away, Starscream's beseeching expression quickly turned to a disgusted scowl or a triumphant smirk. It made sense that the Supreme Commander would have to get creative when Starscream went too far. It would certainly explain how Starscream went from being an intelligent, calculating individual to being the psychotic, bipolar mech he was now. Maybe his previous encounters with a flier's version of sensory deprivation were another reason why he'd held out as well as he did under the circumstances... Or maybe he was descending into madness faster than another flier would, due to his previous experiences. He'd never had to deal with a situation like this before, so had nothing to compare it to in his memory banks.

Starscream was still whispering, near-incoherently, "I need... need to fly. I need to get out. See the stars. The sun. Please. I'll do anything! I promise!" His claws dug into the seams of Ratchet's armor, causing him to grimace painfully.

"Easy, Starscream... It won't be long now... Just take it easy..."

He may as well have not said anything. "Please, I'll do anything you want. I'll... I'll polish your armor. Massage out any crimped cables. I'll... interface with you. Pleasure you. You like it when I do that, don't you, master? You like it when I submit. Please... please just let me out!" The sheer desperation in Starscream's tone made Ratchet's spark burn with a cold fury for the Decepticon Warlord. His servos tightened involuntarily on Starscream's shoulders, and the Seeker suddenly lifted his head, crimson eyes far too dim, as he thrust his head up beneath Ratchet's chin and tucked his face against his throat. Startled, he pushed Starscream back (for a moment he'd been certain the Seeker was going to rip his throat out) and placed his hands on either side of Starscream's face, forcing him to look up into his optics.

"Starscream, stop it! I am not Megatron. Look at me. _Look at me_." Ratchet stared down at Starscream intently, but the terrified look on his delicate features put a stop to any real force behind his words. With a sigh, he ran his thumbs beneath the almond-shaped optic casings and rested his forehead against the Seeker's. "I'm not Megatron. I did not put you here to punish you. This was an accident. I'm trapped here with you, but I can help you get through this. You just need to calm down." Tentatively releasing Starscream's face, he transformed one of his hands to the syringe again, out of the Air Commander's line of sight.

"I want my brothers," Starscream whispered, taking the opportunity to tuck his face back beneath Ratchet's chin, his long arms wrapping tightly around the medic's chassis. He let out a muffled yip as the syringe punctured his main energon vein, whimpering as the stronger sedative coursed through his trembling form.

"I know you do," Ratchet murmured, withdrawing the syringe and gently stroking over the lingering dent in the Seeker's cranium. "You'll see them again. I promise you that."

One by one, the tensed cables in the Air Commander's frame slackened, and Starscream settled against the Autobot CMO, optics offlining with a heavy sigh. For a long time Ratchet simply stared down at Starscream's battered wings, his spark heavy with the weight of a thousand thoughts.

It was so much easier to see Starscream as simply a psychotic, deranged enemy that needed to be put down... but Ratchet knew he'd never be able to look at him in such a narrow-minded way again. Starscream was an intelligent mech with a lot of emotional scarring; driven by his passions, by his steadfast belief that he was doing what needed to be done to return Cybertron to a peaceful state. At the same time he was a victim to Megatron's lust for power and destruction. He didn't care for very many people, and Ratchet knew exactly why - he didn't take the loss of his loved ones well. When he cared about people, he cared with his whole spark. When he thought he'd lost Skyfire all those years ago, he was an inconsolable wreck... and he'd never truly recovered. Ratchet could only imagine how the Seeker felt when they'd dug Skyfire out of the ice, only to have him turn against him and become an Autobot.

He'd lost his friend all over again that day.

Ratchet didn't blame Skyfire for turning to the Autobots, essentially joining with a group of strangers and turning his back on his former partner and friend. Skyfire was also a highly intelligent mech. As much as he cared for Starscream, he'd known that he was not cut out for the Decepticon way of life. He was far too pacifistic for that. It would have proven even more disastrous for them both if he'd wound up staying.

Sighing heavily, Ratchet's dim blue optics offlined as he turned his face and rested his cheek atop the Seeker's head, absently rubbing those sleek, graceful wings.

And that was how the Autobots found them several hours later.

~*~*~

"Slag, Ratchet. I know you have that caregiving programming of yours, but did you ever take into consideration just _who _you were snuggling?" Ironhide groused, watching with disgust as the unconscious Seeker was put in stasis cuffs and loaded into Skyfire. Red Alert was currently in a tizzy, assisting in the repairs of Ratchet's legs and twitching nervously as he glanced back over toward Starscream's prone form.

"I'm sorry, Ironhide. I didn't realize you would feel that way. I'll remember to fit you into my 'snuggling' schedule - but you'll just have to wait your turn. Megatron and Soundwave are next in line," Ratchet commented offhandedly as he also worked on his legs. Really, he should have been working on them in the cave, but not only were they pinned beneath Starscream most of the time, but the Seeker had injuries he'd been tending to while he was unconscious.

Ironhide's spluttering was a delicious sound - right alongside the faint buzzing noise as the approaching Prowl caught the tail-end of his conversation and his logic programming promptly short-circuited. Red Alert shook his head as Ratchet chortled, shoulders quivering with mirth.

Once his black-out had passed, Prowl glared at him stonily. Ratchet smirked widely. "What?" He spread his arms innocently. "I _am _a very talented snuggler, I'll have you know. Decepticons flock from far and wide to experience even a moment in my nurturing arms."

Red Alert bowed his head and let out a muffled 'pfft' as he desperately tried not to laugh, while Ironhide simply rolled his optics. "Your arms are about as nurturing as that slagging wrench you're always throwing at people," he scoffed.

"Oh, but I throw it with the strength of my love, dear Ironhide."

The weapons specialist folded his arms. "Really. Then why does it hurt?"

"Well... Love hurts."

By this time Red Alert was in a fit of uncontrollable giggling, and even Ironhide's lips were starting to twitch faintly with amusement. Prowl's expression was as schooled as always as he motioned with his head toward Optimus. "Prime would like a debriefing when you're able, Ratchet." Turning on his pede, he walked away in an unhurried manner, and only when his back was turned did he allow the amusement to show for a moment.

Between the two medics, it wasn't long at all before Ratchet was able to stand and even walk a short ways without having to rest. With Red Alert's help, Ratchet limped over to Skyfire and climbed inside along with the rest of the group. Almost immediately he was assaulted by a panicking Bluestreak.

"Ratchet I'm so, so sorry! I should have been more careful, I didn't mean to make him crash into you and make you get hurt! I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for what I did, and I heard Seekers were claustrophobic and I saw how he was clinging to you and I feel even worse because I made him suffer... I mean, I know we're kind of supposed to hurt them but we're not supposed to do psychological hurt because that's something the Decepticons would stoop to. You don't think I'm a Decepticon, do you?"

Ratchet sighed softly. "Easy, Blue. No, you're not even close to being Decepticon material." Gently clapping the sniper on the shoulder, he smiled. "Actually I wanted to thank you," he murmured in a lowered voice. Red Alert couldn't help overhearing, but Ratchet trusted the mech enough for him to eavesdrop. At Bluestreak's surprised look, Ratchet smiled. "Been many years since I could talk to Starscream. Gave me the opportunity for some closure. Skyfire wasn't his only friend before the war."

Bluestreak's optics widened in realization. He smiled softly and bowed his head. "Well, normally I'd say 'anytime', but that would make things a little awkward so instead I'll just say 'you're welcome'."

Chuckling, Ratchet limped on over to where Optimus stood over Starscream's prone form. His smile faded from his face as he looked down at the sedated Seeker, sighing. "I'd just like to state that it is my very strong opinion as your Chief Medical Officer that keeping him for interrogation is nothing short of torture."

"Noted," Optimus murmured, thumbing his chin pensively. "I don't plan on keeping him long, Ratchet. Especially not after he has chosen not to harm you during your entrapment together. As it stands, this is simply too great an opportunity for us to waste. We will be as gentle with the interrogation as possible... and I'd like to have you there for the duration of it, not just as a medic, but as a support for him."

"Prime, you'd have to put me in stasis cuffs to keep me apart from my patients."

~*~*~

"Ratchet? May I speak with you a moment?"

Ratchet looked up at Skyfire after they'd returned to the Ark and Starscream had been offloaded. "Of course," he replied easily, limping over to the massive shuttle as he retook his base form, waving off Red Alert. After some more touching up on the trip back, he no longer needed the support. "I assume you wish to speak of Starscream?"

Skyfire glanced over toward the doorway his old partner had been taken, azure optics dim and solemn, as they usually were. "...Yes. Um. What... happened down there? I've... only seen Starscream in that sort of condition once before," he spoke haltingly, struggling with his words. "I thought... trapped down there with him, Starscream would surely kill you... Especially as your legs were so badly wounded... You would be an easy target."

The medic's lips twisted into a displeased frown. "I'd have thought you'd understand his ways more than any of us, Skyfire."

"He is not the mech I once knew," Skyfire muttered, looking off into the distance. "The Starscream I knew would never take a life. He took great pleasure in rebelling against his programmed function. He... didn't get along with a lot of people, but he never _hurt_ them."

Ratchet looked at Skyfire seriously. "A lot of Autobots would tell you the same thing about themselves. Unfortunately, Skyfire, war turns the most pacifist mechs into killers, because in these times you don't get a slagging choice."

The shuttle shifted, wings twitching uncomfortably. "But Autobots don't enjoy it... Not like the Decepticons do."

Hands on his hips, he glared at Skyfire disbelievingly. "You're a smart mech, but you're not very observant, are you? Or are you always just off in your own little world?" At the white mech's startled and questioning glance, he clarified, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe call killing Decepticons a hobby, a favored pastime, and Thundercracker is one of the most reluctant killers I've witnessed on the battlefield - he'll not hesitate in a fair fight, but if they're weaker than him, innocent, or injured... he just slagging doesn't want to do it. You can see it in his optics." Folding his arms, he shifted his weight on his aching legs. "You can't just lump people into stereotyped groups, Skyfire. Everyone's their own bot, and there's more to Starscream than being a killer and a former scientist." Pausing as a stray thought crossed his processor, he motioned with his thumb toward the door. "If you need proof, go join Red Alert in the security room and watch the feed of the interrogation. Who knows. Maybe you two can salvage your friendship. Primus knows his grief over losing you was what spurred him into rejoining the war models in the first place, so maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him."

Turning to limp back out of the docking bay, he smirked to himself as Skyfire stared after him with wide, startled optics, processing what the medic had just stated.

~*~*~

Starscream onlined his optics drowsily, staring up at the metal ceiling of the containment cell. It took his processor a few moments to realize that he was no longer in the suffocating stone enclosure with the Autobot medic, and a few more moments to realize that he had been moved to the Autobot base. More specifically, the brig.

He'd known it was going to happen, but that didn't stop his reaction. Lurching into a sitting position, he noticed a pair of figures standing outside the glowing, transparent screen in front of the cell. They were looking in at him and speaking, but his processor wouldn't grasp onto their words. His battle programming was going haywire, but his weapons had been disabled and he couldn't override the code. No matter... He still had his talons.

He had to get out of there. There was no higher priority at that moment than escaping this prison and taking to the skies. Crouching down on his avian legs, he sprang forward and launched himself at the screen, screeching out a battle cry.

The two guards stumbled back in surprise as his massive form impacted with the energized screen. His cry turned into an agonized shriek as the energy lanced through his every circuit, sending him falling to the ground in a twitching, spasming mess.

It took his processor a minute to reboot from the energy surge. His damaged vocalizer ground out a cough as he shakily stumbled to his feet, bracing one hand on the wall for support. His vents cycled to cool his overheated systems. The guards were speaking again, but he could only decipher this by the movements of their mouths. He couldn't hear what they said. Starscream shook his head abruptly, trying to drown out the blasted ringing noise registering from his audio units. No matter. If he couldn't break out through the screen, he'd have to tear a hole in the roof. Or the walls. But the ceiling would bring him closer to the sky.

Lunging across the cell, he brought his legs in front of him and kicked off the wall, propelling himself up toward the ceiling. Too narrow a space to use his thrusters yet, but one more leap carried him up to the ceiling, where he dug his claws into the metal and hung on, ripping and shredding as quickly as he could. It was good that these cells were designed to fit mechs larger even than he. Skyfire would have been cramped, but he had plenty of room to maneuver in here.

Something impacted with his wing - something that burned and knocked him up against the ceiling, cracking his face against the shredded metal. The extensive sensory network on his wings went haywire, and for a moment he almost lost his grip to the pain. Shaking it off after determining that the damage was minimal, he went back to ripping and tearing, deaf to the whining strain in his servos and blind to the warnings flashing across his processor. Another blast, stronger this time, hit right between his wings. His vision flashed white, and for a moment his optics closed in bliss at the sensation of air rushing past his wings. Despite the pain, every servo relaxed in relief...

Strong hands caught him, lessening the impact as he hit the floor. A hand cradling the back of his head kept him from jarring his processor. Optics flickering back to life, he stared up at the masked face of the Prime. Those wise blue optics looked down at him with guarded concern... Such a lovely shade... A little lighter and they would be just like Skyfire's.

His clawed hand reached up, touching just below those eyes. The head jerked back slightly, but his reach was longer than the Prime's range of movement. For a moment, he smiled at the startled look in those optics. Then his battle programming surged to the front and the gentle touch turned into a tearing grasp, thin claws finding purchase in the mask and ripping it straight off his face. More hands grasping, taking hold of his wrists and his ankles, pinning him to the floor. The ringing noise faded, and he could hear muffled voices, but still so soft, barely audible. He strained against the hands, struggled to take to the air once more, thrusters sputtering to life and lifting his torso from the ground. Prime's hands pressed down on his cockpit, but the heat from his thrusters started burning his back and his wings. Pressed to the floor as he was, the very plating around the thrusters started overheating and melting away.

Starscream distantly heard someone screaming. It was a sharp, awful noise. Then he felt something snap in his throat, and the screaming stopped. Glowing blue liquid spluttered from his mouth as he coughed.

Even though he was becoming numb to the pain his body was in, he still managed to feel the pinprick of the needle piercing a vein. Then the sensation of falling… of flying again. He smiled with relief as his CPU shut down and his vision cut out.

~*~*~

Ratchet slumped down onto his aft as the Seeker stopped thrashing, sighing heavily. Ironhide and Prowl carefully released Starscream's limbs while Optimus gingerly fingered the tears on his cheeks where his mouth guard had been ripped out, glancing down at the iridescent blue energon staining his hands. All four Autobots took a moment to look at each other over the prone Seeker's body. Ratchet in particular pinned Optimus with a hard glare.

Prime wilted under that look. Reaching over, he gently extracted his crumpled mask from Starscream's claws, taking a moment to admire up-close the unique and deceptively delicate design of his talons. "Do you believe interrogation will even be possible with him in this condition?"

"I sincerely doubt it," Ratchet growled deeply. "I can try a mild sedation, but my scans are showing his CPU function dwindling by the hour. His systems are rampant with glitches. I doubt he's even coherent. In addition, his vocalizer snapped, and the surge from running into the energy field caused some damage to his audio receptors. While his self-repair system should take care of his hearing in due time, his vocal unit is going to take longer." He paused for a moment, then leaned down until his cheek touched the floor, using one hand to gently attempt to roll the Seeker. "Slag. Damn near welded himself to the floor. Help me turn him onto his cockpit, but be careful not to jostle his wings."

Once Starscream was settled on his front, the other mechs looked at the mess of melted metal and frayed cable that made up the Seeker's back underneath the base of his wings. Ratchet groaned. "Okay. Against my advice you decided to pursue this ridiculous course of action. Now I'll be the one giving the orders. No more brig. We need to get him to the medbay where he can be properly treated. I'm going to keep him in stasis until I can fix some of this damage." Before anyone could protest, he pinned each of them with his most serious glare - the one that was usually followed by a wrench to the cranium. "No one interacts with him without going through me first. No one does anything to him without my say-so. There will be no interrogations, no questions, until I declare him physically and mentally sound."

Even Optimus wouldn't dare argue with Ratchet when he was in this sort of mood. Not that he could. If Ratchet so chose, in regards to the overall health of a patient his words had the power to overrule his own as Prime. As the largest mech in the room, Optimus shifted to carefully pick up Starscream in his arms, nodding to Ratchet. "Lead the way."

"Oh, and Prime?"

The bearer of the Matrix watched Ratchet as he stalked down the hall, head tilted in question. "Yes?"

"See if you can get someone in contact with Starscream's trinemates for me."

* * *

A/N - I decided to cut it off here because I don't like keeping you guys in too much suspense and there's still one more anticipated chapter to go. This chapter was a bit more difficult to write… except for Starscream's awakening in the brig. That portion, for whatever reason, just flowed right out of my fingers.

Shadir - My first reviewer... Thank you!!

Heartless-Jazz, Abandonment Personified, cai-ann, liz, - Thank you so much!

Starfire201 - Thank you for your input! I was going to just make it a two-shot, but it wound up drawing out more than I had anticipated. Let me know if it drags on too much.

decepticonsfangirl - Another chappie for you! I hope you like this one just as much.

Phantomhorse1810 - Same here. I've been slowly collecting them over time (and in no particular order), and many of the IDW-verse comics seem to not even be related, save for the ones with connections strictly to the movies. If you have a Barnes & Noble in your area, check for them in the Graphic Novels section. That's where I keep finding all mine. I haven't seen whether or not Skyfire has been killed... I hope not. I love his oh-so-angsty relationship with Screamer.

flyergirl - At one point during this chapter I tried to bring Ratchet's and Starscream's relationship to a more personal level, but it struck me as a little forced and I decided it was better off keeping it as a simple friendship type of relationship. Hope Starscream was crazy enough for you - it's easy to write him spazzing out. :D Poor dear, but I torture the characters I love the most.

Shirox - Like I mentioned with flyergirl, I attempted to make it into a pairing, but it felt a bit forced and the story just seems to flow better when the two keep it just as a friendship. Thanks for reviewing!

Shyria - Hehe yeah I know how you feel. Starscream, civil? Not within the usual parameters of his programming... unless he's sucking up to someone, but even then it's blatantly forced. Good old Ratchet; at least he knows when to keep the wrench subspaced and when to put it to good use.

the idiot - Thank you so much! I'm glad I was able to portray it in a way that keeps it an interesting read.

Illusion224 - I'm glad you like it, and I hope the update came soon enough. It's just been amazing getting so many reviews for this story and it's really encouraged me to keep working on it.

CuriousDreamWeaver - Thank you! I'm glad I was able to write them in a likable way, and that the interactions were appropriate. Their conversation (strained as it was at times) was surprisingly easy to do.

Moonshae - I was the same way. I first got into Transformers with the 2007 movie. Ratchet started out being my first favorite, but the more fanfics I read, the more I got into Starscream - and then I started checking out more of the Transformers universe and he quickly became a character I absolutely adored. The idea of Seekers being claustrophobic... I'm not sure who first came up with that idea but I've seen it in a lot of fics and I thought I'd embellish upon it in my own. It is very fitting for mechs designed to be masters of the sky to be unable to handle enclosed spaces. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!

Kitsune Swift – I still can't find that blasted typo anywhere in the first chapter. Gah! Oh well… Maybe I'll have better luck finding it when my head isn't all stuffed up with a summer cold.

Again, thank you SO MUCH for your reviews everyone! They never fail to bring a smile to my face. :)


End file.
